Demasiado drama
by Odisea
Summary: Las noches de Draco y Astoria son mucho más agitadas de lo que ninguno de ellos desearía. Pesadillas, disculpas y, ante todo, estar juntos pase lo que pase. Regalo para Adarae.


**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, así como los lugares que aquí se nombran.

Post DH y pre-epílogo.

* * *

><p><strong>DEMASIADO DRAMA<strong>

Cada vez era menos frecuente, pero aun así despertaba algunas noches por las violentas sacudidas que daba la cama. Siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera: un suave empujón, unas palmaditas en la espalda y un beso en el hombro desnudo de Draco. Cuando él despertaba y miraba hacia todos lados, con los ojos temblorosos y el pelo sudoroso pegado a su frente, parecía un cachorro desvalido. Era entonces cuando Astoria lo abrazaba y lo mecía, como si se tratara de un bebé en vez de Draco.

—¿Otra vez…? —comenzaba él siempre, con la garganta en un puño, la boca pastosa y los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—No pasa nada. —Un beso, esta vez en su cabeza, y caricias en los escuálidos brazos de su novio bastaban para que ambos pudieran tranquilizarse.

Apenas habían comenzado a salir un año atrás, pocos meses después de que la guerra acabara, pero lo de dormir juntos se convirtió en una manía compartida desde la primera noche (quizá se debiera a que, así, Draco se sentía protegido y Astoria se sentía completa). Después de enterarse, Daphne dijo con palabras ponzoñosas, típicas de quien tiene amargos celos, que se había metido en su cama en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Quidditch" y que no significaría nada para Draco.

"Los héroes atormentados no pueden estar junto a la misma persona durante mucho tiempo", era otra de las frases preferidas de su hermana. Pero Draco no era un héroe, aunque sí estuviera atormentado. Tres años después del inicio de esa relación, Astoria no podía evitar pensar que Draco nunca había sido un héroe, a pesar de que no hubiera llegado a matar a Dumbledore y que no delató a Potter. Draco había sido, simplemente, un niño que pertenecía a la familia equivocada en el momento menos afortunado.

Draco había sido un niño que tuvo que vivir cosas horribles cuando debería haber estado haciendo gamberradas; había sido juzgado cuando debería haber estado creciendo junto a sus amigos; se había convertido en un paria social cuando debería haberse dedicado a romper el corazón de más de una chica.

—Lo siento —decía tras agarrar con fuerza el brazo de Astoria, ese en el que ella no tenía ninguna marca imborrable, al contrario que él.

Sabía que esas palabras no habían existido antes de la guerra. Sabía que Pansy las había deseado siempre que pensaba que Draco la ignoraba. Sabía que Daphne había querido oírlas en sexto curso, siempre que Draco le contestaba de muy malas maneras que lo que le ocurriera no era de su incumbencia. Sabía que había hijos de _muggles_, _squibs_ e incluso familiares suyos que habrían sido de lo más felices si las hubiera pronunciado alguna vez. Sabía que ella era privilegiada por recibirlas.

—No me pidas perdón —respondía, mirándolo a esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y que tan perdidos parecían en ese momento.

También sabía, como era de suponer, que mucha gente se escandalizaría por rechazar una disculpa de Draco Malfoy. Y le daba exactamente igual.

Podría decir cualquier cosa. Podría decir que las heridas de su corazón sanarían algún día, que llegaría a olvidar lo que le obligaron a hacer, que con algunos años más la guerra sería tan solo un recuerdo difuso. O podría llorar junto a él y susurrarle al oído que esas pesadillas que tenía debían cesar, por el bien de ambos. Pero Astoria no hizo nada de eso ninguna vez.

—Ven. —Le tomaba de la mano, como todas las noches que ocurría esa escena cada vez más infrecuente, y hacía que se levantara de la cama—. Tomemos un vaso de chocolate, ¿vale? Y, después, ¡a la cama! —Esta vez un beso en la frente sudorosa y un hechizo invocador para que la bata cubriera a su novio por completo.

La silenciosa sonrisa de Draco era suficiente respuesta para ella, y por esa sonrisa merecía la pena hacerle la vida un poquito más fácil. El pobre ya había tenido demasiado drama para sus escasos veinte años.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Odisea<strong>: ¡Hola a todos! Lo primero que quería decir es que este regalo es para Adarae, en la comunidad de livejournal de san-drabbletin. Espero que te guste mucho, preciosa 3

Y bueno, espero que os guste a todos, también :) Lo he escrito en poquito tiempo y es mi primera incursión en esta pareja, así que espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado.

Poco más, espero que os animéis a dejarme un comentario tanto si os ha gustado como si no, porque ¡un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!

Así que comentarios, **reviews, críticas, tomatazos y corazoncitos** los espero con ilusión. Porque dejar un review no cuesta nada y siempre son para bien ;D

¡Un beso muy grande para todos!

Con cariño, Odisea


End file.
